


Abu

by kenzeira



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Apakah kau ingin merasakan mati dua kali?[untuk Takanashi Misaki]





	Abu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jati/gifts).



> Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki. Dedikasi untuk Micchan yang berulang tahun tanggal 15 Agustus kemarin sekaligus hadiah karena telah menyelesaikan KKN. Semoga suka!:)

Takasugi pernah membual pada seorang pelanggan gemuk. Katanya, “Aku terlahir dari abu Phoenix—tahukah kau? Sebab, ketika pertama kali membuka mata, aku berada di atas ketinggian, lalu terlempar ke tanah dan hidup sebagai pelacur.”

Pelanggan gemuk tersebut yang bentuk hidungnya seperti babi, tentu saja, tidak percaya pada kebohongan semacam itu. Tetapi, sekiranya, untuk menyenangkan hati sang pemuda, dia mengangguk dan (pura-pura) percaya, agar lekas berlanjut persanggamaan mereka yang tertunda karena sekelebat cerita tak penting. Di sisi lain, Takasugi mencemooh. Dasar Babi.

.

.

Takasugi sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat cabul. Seks juga merupakan bagian dari kesehariannya—ia pikir itu bukan suatu hal besar; soal bercinta. Meski ia tidak suka menyebutnya demikian. Bercinta terlalu halus untuk bahasa seorang pelacur. Bersanggama? Adu kelamin? Ngewe? Ia tidak harus kehilangan apa pun; hanya perlu berbaring pasrah dan menerima diperlakukan kasar atau dianggap rendah dan hina. Pikirnya, semua manusia memang rendah dan hina. Tidak ada salahnya mengandalkan kemolekan tubuh untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang serba busuk ini.

Ia tidak peduli pada tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu tubuh siapa itu. Ia merasa ia sungguh-sungguh seekor burung; terbang, terbang, terbang di atas manusia. Setiap tidur ia memimpikannya. Bagaimana ia terbang begitu bebas, menembus segala batas. Ia selalu mengawali percakapan dengan pelanggan baru mengenai betapa sesungguhnya ia benar-benar terlahir dari abu seekor burung. Mereka pikir ia membual, ia pikir juga begitu.

“Tapi kenapa aku terbaring sendiri waktu itu…”

“Tidak usah dipikirkan.”

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku.”

“Kau Takasugi.”

Takasugi tertawa. “Ya, ya, tentu saja. Aku adalah Takasugi Shinsuke.”

Mereka bergelung. Saling menjambak. Ia baru berjumpa dengan pelanggan yang satu ini. Rambutnya keperakan dengan sepasang mata mati tanpa gairah—ada suatu misteri pada matanya, yang merah serupa darah. Kenapa ia merasa tersedot; terserap energinya. Takasugi lemas. Ia bergulir ke samping tatkala pria rambut perak itu membisikinya kata-kata cabul. Enak. Lezat. Nikmat. Ia mengerang, mencengkeram seprai kamar hotel.

“Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mati,” kata pelanggan itu tiba-tiba, di tengah pergumulan panas mereka.

“Mati saja sana.” Jawabannya terdengar seperti mengumpat.

“Beri tahu aku, Takasugi.”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Kau tahu, tentu saja kau tahu. Setiap tidur kau mengalaminya.”

“Seperti … uh! Terbang?”

“Katakan dengan jelas.”

“Kukatakan dengan jelas kalau saja penismu pelan-pelan ketika menyodok lubang bokongku, Brengsek!”

Si pelanggan rambut perak tertawa. “Namaku bukan Brengsek. Sebut namaku.”

“Aku tidak tahu namamu.”

Sepasang mata merah berkilat. “Kau tahu.”

.

.

Takasugi melangkah terpincang-pincang. Ia lelah dan membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjangnya. Hari sudah pagi dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. Matanya dipaksa terpejam. Tidur. Bermimpi. Ia terbang lagi. Sayapnya mengepak. Terbang mengelilingi kota, mengikuti arah angin. Menjadi bebas. Apakah memang begini rasanya mati? Kenapa tidak meyakinkan. Kematian tampaknya terlihat menyakitkan.

Mendadak saja ia terjatuh. Ia berada di atas rumput. Berubah menjadi manusia. Ia telanjang, seperti benar-benar terlahir dari abu—tetapi sebelum ini ia bukan abu, ia adalah seekor burung. Apa yang harus dilakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ia tidak mengingat asal-usulnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa ia sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Takasugi Shinsuke adalah namanya.

Ia bangun dari tidur sebelum matahari tergelincir. Ia lekas berlari ke arah wastafel, membasuh muka, memandang pantulan diri di dalam cermin.

“Aku masih Takasugi,” gumamnya. Wajah disentuh perlahan, merayap ke leher. Bekas gigitan semalam lenyap tak berbekas.

“Aku masih Takasugi.” Ia bergumam sekali lagi.

.

.

Nama pelanggan rambut perak itu adalah Sakata Gintoki. Dia datang setiap hari Rabu. Dia cuma datang untuk menjemput Takasugi. Tidak pernah tertarik pada pelacur lain, sama sekali. Mereka berjumpa di bar, keluar mencari penginapan, lalu bersanggama sampai pagi. Dan hal yang sama selalu terjadi; Gintoki lenyap sebelum pukul lima, ketika Takasugi lengah atau tertidur karena lelah.

“Kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru pergi.”

“Aku tidak terburu-buru.”

“Kau terburu-buru.”

“Jadi, kau sangat ingin tidur bersamaku sampai siang?”

“Aku tidak bilang begitu.”

Gintoki mengecup bibirnya. “Apakah kau ingin merasakan mati dua kali?”

“Hah—?!“

Pada saat itu, Gintoki mendorong kuat penisnya hingga membuat Takasugi tersentak. Ia menatap mata itu … yang merah seperti darah. Berkilat. Terlihat kejam. Sampai kedua telapak tangan merayap ke lehernya. Mencekik. Takasugi meronta. Ia mencoba mencakar, menjambak. Ia nyaris kehabisan napas.

“Apa kau membenciku, Takasugi?”

Takasugi terbatuk-batuk.

“Brengsek, kau hampir membunuhku!”

Gintoki tersenyum.

“Aku pernah membunuhmu. Sekali waktu.”

.

.

Takasugi terbangun dan menemukan sisi tempat tidurnya kosong. Dia kabur lagi. Ia mendudukkan diri, memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Cengkeraman Gintoki di lehernya pasti meninggalkan bekas. Ia melangkah perlahan, menyibak tirai hotel, melihat matahari mulai muncul. Ada seekor burung hitam, hinggap di sisi jendela.

“Gintoki, kau kah itu?”

Ia merasa konyol. Burung tersebut terbang. Hilang.

.

.

Suatu malam, ia dan Gintoki.

“Kau masih ingat kalau aku ini terlahir dari abu Phoenix?”

“Ya, itu kebohongan yang sulit dilupakan.”

“Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat aku ini terlahir dari apa.”

“Kau manusia. Kau tentu muncul dari liang manusia.”

“Tapi liang siapa?”

“Seorang wanita.”

“Ya, siapa?”

“Aku lebih menyukai gagasan bahwa kau terlahir dari abu Phoenix ketimbang liang wanita…”

Takasugi, entah kenapa, tertawa. “Tiba-tiba saja aku terkapar telanjang, tidak tahu apa-apa lalu hidup menuntunku kemari sehingga aku bisa menjual diri. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku hilang ingatan? Mungkin seseorang sedang mencariku di luar sana.”

“Ya. Dan mungkin mereka mencarimu untuk membunuhmu.”

“Kenapa aku harus dibunuh?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau pernah membunuhku sekali?”

Gintoki tertawa.

“Itu berarti aku terlahir kembali dari abuku sendiri.”

“Apakah kau ingin merasakannya lagi?”

“Apa?”

“Kematian yang kedua.”

.

.

Takasugi ditemukan mati pada Rabu berikutnya. Ada tali yang menjerat lehernya hingga membuat ia kehabisan napas dan tewas seketika. Pihak polisi memburu Sakata Gintoki, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Kasus ini ditutup lima tahun kemudian. Tidak benar-benar ada yang peduli pada kematian Takasugi—tidak ada yang tahu asal-usulnya. Takasugi Shinsuke hanya sebuah nama untuk sosok yang tidak pernah ada.

.

.

Suatu hari, seekor burung hitam dan Takasugi.

“Aku akan masuk ke dalam dirimu ketika aku mati.”

Takasugi mati.

Burung hitam terbang mengikuti arah angin. Mengelilingi kota. Menjadi bebas.

Burung hitam jatuh tersungkur, terbakar. Menjadi abu.

Abu menyebar.

Abu menjadi Takasugi.

Terbaring. Telanjang. Di atas rumput liar.

“Siapa … aku?”

“Kau masih Takasugi. Kau sudah mati dua kali dan ini adalah kehidupan ketigamu.”

Rambut perak. Sepasang mata berwarna merah. Tatapan kejam. Laknat. Mengutuk. Pria itu lalu berubah menjadi burung hitam, lantas terbang. Hilang.

Ia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri sambil bergumam.

“Aku masih Takasugi. Aku masih Takasugi.”[]

.

.

**8:51 PM – August 24, 2018**


End file.
